


Together Again

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study sessions with Davis were never boring, that was for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



Together Again

 

 Ken finally looked at Davis after the third heavy sigh, seeing that he was doodling on his notepad instead of taking actual notes. “Davis, we need to study for our college entrance exams,” he said softly, getting an annoyed huff in return.

“I know, but I just can’t concentrate. I keep thinking about the game, y’know? I screwed up, and I can’t stop going over it in my head.”

Ken smiled at that. “You’re an excellent soccer player, Davis. Everyone makes mistakes in the heat of the moment, even the champion players. I guess my best advice would be to try not to let it bother you too much.” It was advice they had both heard before, but it didn’t hurt to repeat it.

Davis brightened at that, his frown quickly replaced by a grin. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ve made mistakes in the past, and Coach was always supportive of me.” He folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, adding softly, “It just feels different playing now that there are scouts in the stands.”

“It’s not like you to crack under pressure.” Ken frowned, wondering if there was more to this. “Is our relationship causing you stress?”

“Huh?” Davis stared at him in confusion. “Us, stressing me out? No way! If anything, I’m glad we’re together. Being with you helps me relax.” They smiled at each other, then he added hesitantly, “Although...uh, we haven’t do it in a while...”

Ken resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Two weeks is not that long of a time. Besides, we’ve both been pretty busy. Have...have you been masturbating?”

Davis went red at that and fiddled with his pencil. “Yeah, yeah I have. But it’s just not the same without you inside me.”

“Do you want to have sex later, then?” They had discovered that Davis’ parents were pretty heavy sleepers, so as long as they didn’t get too loud, everything should be fine.

“Sure!”

Ken held up a hand before he could say anything else. “We still have to study, so don’t let the thought of me distract you.”

“Deal!” Davis grinned and bent over his notes again, making Ken smile. He would keep an eye on him to make sure he was studying, but knowing Davis, he would do the work if it meant a reward later.

\- - -

“You ready?” Ken asked as he set the bottle of lube aside and wiped his hands off. Sure, they were still going to get a little sticky, but he had learned the hard way that a little lube on his hands was better than a whole bunch.

“Yep!” Davis sounded eager as he spread his knees farther apart and bent over. He was already erect, that Ken could tell even from behind him.

“Good. Now, don’t move.” Knowing better than to keep his boyfriend waiting, Ken settled behind Davis and slowly guided himself inside, bracing himself on Davis’ shoulders a moment later. Davis moaned softly, clearly fighting to keep himself relaxed as Ken slid in until he was completely inside. “Miss me?” he murmured, leaning down to nuzzle the base of his neck.

“You bet I did.” Davis tipped his head back as Ken ran a hand from his shoulder up his neck, and along his jaw. Stroking his throat lightly, he then trailed his fingers down Davis’ chest and over his stomach, getting another moan in response. “Ken...”

“No, don’t beg. Not tonight.” Davis often agreed to let Ken be in complete control, since they both liked it, but Ken wasn’t up for it tonight. “Just enjoy yourself, ok?”

“’Kay.” Davis shifted under him then, moving his weight to his upper body as he started to rock his hips back and forth. Ken sucked in his breath at the sensations that brought, feeling his heart start to pound faster. It took him only a moment to catch onto the rhythm his boyfriend was setting, and he began to move his own body in time to it.

Noticing that Davis was getting too high off the bed for his liking, Ken pushed down on his shoulders with both hands, shifting his own weight forward to better hold him down. If it came it it, he would brace himself against the mattress, but he quite liked feeling the muscles in Davis’ shoulders roll under his hands. It helped heighten his own pleasure, in a strange way. Not that he needed much further stimulation – the mounting heat in the pit of his stomach told him that he was getting close to orgasming.

“Faster, Ken!” Davis urged, making him smile. Davis, at least, always told him exactly what he wanted. Ken complied, setting a quicker pace that his boyfriend quickly matched, grunting softly each time Ken pushed into him. By his heaving back, Ken could tell he was close as well.

“Nearly there, aren’t you?” he said, leaning down to better murmur in his ear. A groan was all he got. “Want me to touch you?” Davis wasn’t fond of receiving handjobs, so Ken didn’t do them unless he really wanted one.

“No. This...This is great.”

Kissing his neck in response, Ken angled his hips higher, wanting to get the most pleasure out of this that he could. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt the heat from his stomach expand outwards, and he lost himself in the sensation of being with the person he loved most. Davis orgasmed shortly after, fingers digging into the mattress and hips bucking wildly as he called Ken’s name.

\- - -

They lay together after cleaning up, Davis’ legs tangled in his. “Thanks for agreeing to spend the night,” he said sleepily, nuzzling Ken’s chest.

“Thanks for inviting me over to study with you. It was fun.” He stroked his hair gently, glad for the time they had together.


End file.
